Deux mois
by xxSunnyx
Summary: Deux mois après son départ en Afrique, Go Mi Nyu retrouve ses amis...


**A/N :**** Il le fallait. Je suis désolée, mais je DEVAIS écrire une fanfic sur You're Beautiful. J'ai hésité entre YB et Love Rain et finalement, j'ai opté pour YB car je suis de nouveau en train de le regarder, pour la 2 500ème fois. Je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de ce drama ! J'ai voulu écrire on va dire une "suite" au drama, car j'ai trouvé la fin décevante :'3**

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que Go Mi Nyu avait quitté la Corée du Sud pour l'Afrique. Son retour était prévu pour dans quelques jours, ce qui excitait au plus haut point Jeremy, le manager Mâ et les autres, excepté Hwang Tae Kyung, son petit ami. Celui-ci ne laissait jamais apparaître ses sentiments, c'est pourquoi lorsque Mâ annonça son grand retour d'Afrique, il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu pour paraître le plus neutre possible. Mais cela n'empêchait pas aux autres de deviner combien il était heureux de la revoir. Shin Woo l'avait aperçu rire tout seul en tenant la peluche qu'il avait faite pour elle sur son lit, quelques heures auapravant, peu après que Mâ ait annoncé que Mi Nyu allait revenir. Il avait existé une grande rivalité entre les deux amis — trois, même, mais Jeremy avait lâché l'affaire bien plus facilement qu'eux — mais il s'avère que ce soit Shin Woo qui perdit l'affrontement. Ce dernier savait très bien que Tae Kyung aimait Go Mi Nyu, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il fasse sa déclaration en plein concert et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras devant des milliers de gens. C'était à ce moment précis que Shin Woo avait compris qu'il ne pourra jamais gagner contre son leader et ami. Jeremy, Tae Kyung et lui étaient assis sur le canapé de la salle d'enregistrement, tandis que le manager Mâ se tenait debout face à eux, bras croisés. S'ils étaient là, c'était pour une raison très précise : comment allaient-ils se débrouiller pour aller chercher Mi Nyu à l'aéroport ? Ils avaient encore trois jours devant eux, mais ils devaient prendre une décision, et très rapidement. Les yeux de Jeremy brillaient tellement il était impatient de revoir son amie, Shin Woo arborait un sourire discret, tandis que Tae Kyung, comme à son habitude, fronçait les sourcils, bras croisés en regardant vers la gauche. Mâ prit appui sur la table derrière lui et regardait les trois membres d'A. avec un regard sérieux, presque inquiétant.

"Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?", demanda-t-il.

Jeremy leva le bras.

"On file à l'aéroport !", s'exclama le jeune batteur.

Mâ soupira.

"Il ne faut pas que le président Ahn ou Go Mi Nam remarquent notre absence, Jeremy", rappela-t-il.

Car aucun des deux ne savait que Mi Nyu s'était fait passer pour Go Mi Nam tout ce temps. Du moins, le président l'ignorait.

"Il nous faut seulement trouver une excuse !", s'écria soudainement le blond. "On peut aller au supermarché par exemple"

"À huit heures du matin, avec le manager ?", reprit Shin Woo, qui lui fit rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas là la bonne solution.

Tae Kyung soupira à son tour, décroisa ses jambes et bras, et se prépara à partir.

"Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je n'y vais pas de toutes façons"

"Quoi ?", firent en chœur Jeremy et Mâ.

"Mais c'est ta—", commença Jeremy.

Mais Tae Kyung avait déjà quitté la salle.

* * *

_» Trois jours plus tard, à l'aéroport_

L'avion de Go Mi Nyu venait à peine d'atterir à Séoul. Elle était impatiente de revoir ses amis qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis deux mois, et l'air de rien, même si deux mois ne représentaient pas grand chose, elle avait ressenti un grand vide durant cette période. Parce que ses amis lui manquaient, parce que Tae Kyung lui manquait, parce que l'ambiance de là-bas lui manquait. C'était bien connu : on se rend compte de la valeur des choses une fois qu'on les a perdues. Dans son cas, elle ne les avait pas vraiment perdus, mais elle s'était sentie incroyablement seule durant ces deux derniers mois. Mais ça y est, elle était de retour à Séroul et elle n'était pas prête de repartir ! Se balader de cette façon dans l'aéroport lui rappelait la période où elle ignorait encore tout d'A. et du monde de la musique, où elle avait perdu son billet d'avion et que Tae Kyung était partie la chercher pour le lui rendre. Qui aurait cru au bout du compte qu'elle et lui allaient tomber amoureux ? Qui l'aurait prédit ? Personne, pas même les étoiles, sachant combien Tae Kyung est antipathique et borné.

Elle poussa sa valise hors de la plateforme roulante et sortit son portable. 8h16. Ca va, l'avion avait été dans les temps. Mi Nyu se mit à chercher du regard ses amis, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle reçut un message de la part du manager :

_"Désolé, nous aurons du retard, il y a des bouchons sur la route._

_Attends-nous !"_

Elle se mit à sourire. Elle se fichait bien de savoir s'ils allaient arriver à l'heure ou non. Elle allait pouvoir revoir ses amis, même si Tae Kyung ne serait pas là. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant de sa part. Elle s'installa sur un banc, à côté de deux hommes qui parlaient entre eux. Et là, elle se mit à attendre patiemment l'arrivée de ses amis. Dire qu'elle n'attendait tout de même pas un message de la part de Tae Kyung aurait été un mensonge. Elle voulait le voir. Qu'allait-il penser lorsqu'il la reverrait ? Ses cheveux on tpoussé, elle avait troqué ses vêtements de garçon pour un style nettement plus fméinin : une jupe brodée rose bonbon et un débardeur blanc nacré, sans oublier les ballerines roses assorties à la jupe et le collier que Tae Kyung lui avait offert peu avant son départ. Elle s'était arrangée pour arriver aujourd'hui en Corée, car c'était son anniversaire après tout. Aujourd'hui, elle avait 19 ans. Lorsqu'elle eut 18 ans, elle ignorait encore ce qu'était A. . Un an plus tard, elle était l'une des personnes qui savait le plus de choses sur eux. Après qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre au message du manager, elle crut voir une silhouette qui lui parut familière.

"Tae Kyung ?", murmura-t-elle, sous le choc.

Elle se leva brusquement, abandonnant sa valise et courant entre les centaines de personnes l'entourant afin de chercher Tae Kyung. Apparemment, lui aussi la cherchait, puisqu'il tournait sans cesse sa tête de gauche à droite. Mi Nyu finit par se libérer et vit effectivement son petit-ami, au beau milieu de nulle part dans l'aéroport.

"Tae Kyung !", cria-t-elle, afin qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il entendit — et donc reconnu aussitôt — la voix, il se retourna, et vit Go Mi Nyu au loin, débraillée. Il mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien sa petite-amie qui venait de l'appeler à l'instant. Malheureusement, elle l'avait appelé par son nom, du coup, malgré qu'il ait caché son visage du mieux qu'il le pouvait, les gens le reconnut et un cercle se forma rapidement autour du couple. Ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre des secondes durant, malgré les trois-quatre mètres qui les séparait. En un éclair, Tae Kyung courut vers la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. De toutes façons, qu'il l'enlace, l'embrasse ou fasse quelque chose d'autres, ça ne surprendra plus personne après ce qu'il ait fait lors de l'un des derniers concerts d'A. Go Mi Nyu sentit les larmes monter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir me chercher", lâcha-t-elle.

Sans la prévenir, il la poussa contre lui et l'enlaça. Les gens autour sortirent appareils photo et portables et filmaient la scène. Mais Tae Kyung s'était préparé à ça, alors peu importe ce que les gens faisaient, il s'en fichait. À la place, il se contenta de serrer encore plus fort Mi Nyu, à la fois surprise mais aussi heureuse.

"Tu manques à Cochon-Lapin. Il m'énervait alors je devais faire quelque chose", avoua-t-il, d'une voix très faible pour que les gens n'entendent.

Mi Nyu se mit à rire, tout en serrant son petit-ami contre elle et blotissant son visage contre son torse.

"Depuis quand es-tu capable de parler aux peluches ? C'est étonnant !", s'exclama Mi Nyu.

En guise de réponse, Tae Kyung se contenta de tousser. C'est vrai, Cochon-Lapin n'était qu'une peluche, après tout. Mais dire à voix haute qu'elle lui manquait aurait été embarassant. Sans même voir le visage de la jeune femme, Tae Kyung devinait qu'elle souriait, et il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

"Ah, Go Mi Nyu !", s'écria une voix à côté d'eux.

Tae Kyung lâcha son emprise de l'ancienne chanteuse, et vit Jeremy, Shin Woo et Mâ s'approcher d'eux. Il entendait les gens autour se demander ce qui se passait. En voyant ses amis, Tae Kyung se put s'empêcher de se maudire. Lui qui leur avait fait comprendre qu'il refusait d'aller chercher Mi Nyu à l'aéroport parce qu'il trouvait ça barbant se retrouvait face à eux, Mi Nam dans les bras. Au moins, tout avait été clair pour Shin Woo : Tae Kyung avait voulu la trouver en premier et avoir un moment en tête-à-tête avec elle. Même si leur rivalité était terminée — Shin Woo était toujours amoureux d'elle, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire au stade où Tae Kyung et Mi Nyu étaient — les deux musiciens se regardaient toujours avec méfiance.

"Yah, Tae Kyung. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", demanda Jeremy, qui ne comprenait pas.

Ce dernier soupira et prit la main de sa petite-amie.

"Maintenant qu'on l'a, on peut repartir, non ?", fit-il, en ouvrant la voie vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

* * *

Sur le trajet, Jeremy expliqua à Tae Kyung et Mi Nyu le moyen qu'ils ont eu de sortir de chez eux pour aller la chercher : le manager avait avoué que Tae Kyung sortait en réalité avec la petite sœur de Go Mi Nam après que celle-ci aie rompu avec Shin Woo. Mi Nam s'attendait à ce qu'ils aillent la chercher à l'aéroport, alors il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela.

En rentrant, alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans le noir, ce qui était étrange, car les lumières étaient automatiques. De là, Jeremy la poussa à l'intérieur jusqu'au canapé et un "BOOM!" retentit dans toute la salle. Et elle aperçut des bougies s'avancer vers elle. Un gâteau. Les lumières s'allumèrent, et ce fut Go Mi Nam qui amena le gâteau, qu'il posa sur la table. Aussitôt avait-il posé le gâteau sur la table en bois qu'il quitta la pièce, faisant comprendre à sa sœur qu'elle devait profiter du moment qu'elle avait avec ses amis.

"Bon anniversaire, Go Mi Nyu !", s'exclama Jeremy, les bras en l'air.

Chacun avait pris sa place sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres, même Tae Kyung, qui se montrait beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'il y a quelques jours. Sur le coup, elle fut tellement surprise et heureuse qu'elle ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se leva, regarda le gâteau et se prépara à parler :

"Merci. Merci du fond du cœur. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir acceptée telle que j'étais après que vous ayez découvert que j'étais en réalité une fille. Merci... d'avoir pensé à moi tout ce temps. Je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissante", affirma-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Shin Woo lâcha un grand sourire.

"Nous sommes une famille, c'est normal", répondit-il.

Dans une situation comme celle-ci, Tae Kyung aurait bondit sur la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais devant ses amis, comme ça, sans prévenir... Non, ç'aurait été embarassant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à couper le gâteau et de servir ses amis, il se leva brusquement, prit sa main et l'emmena dehors. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, il fut coupé par Shin Woo.

"Yah, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta petite-amie que tu dois l'avoir à toi tout seul aujourd'hui"

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, ce ne fut pas Tae Kyung qui répondit, mais la petite-amie en personne.

"Shin Woo, je t'en prie... Seulement cinq minutes !"

"CINQ MINUTES ? Seulement ?", reprit Tae Kyung.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'empressa de l'emmener sur le balcon.

C'était majoritairement ici, sur le balcon, qu'ils passaient le plus de temps ensemble. Cet endroit avait vraiment manqué à Go Mi Nyu. Elle se remémora tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait ici, à cet endroit précis. Les bons comme les mauvais. Ils contemplaient tous deux le ciel, puis, d'un regard vide, Mi Nyu se mit à parler :

"Est-ce que tu souviens... le jour de ton anniversaire, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, juste là", commença-t-elle, en souriant. "Je t'avais aperçu pleurer dans le couloir après ta discussion avec ta mère, et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était te consoler, te prouver que tu n'étais pas né pour rien. Je voulais te faire oublier ce qui s'était passé, bien que j'étais consciente que je n'en avais pas les moyens ! Je voulais te faire sourire. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que... Je suis heureuse que tu sois né, Tae Kyung."

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Et ça, ça ne sera jamais un mensonge."

Tae Kyung fut surpris de ce que venait de lui avouer Mi Nyu. Son dernier anniversaire était à la fois quelque chose qu'il désirait oublier, mais aussi garder en souvenir plus que tout. Sa mère l'avait gâché, mais Mi Nyu l'avait aidé à se sentir un peu mieux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, jamais il ne l'avait remerciée pour ça. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se recula et se gratta les cheveux d'un air embarassé.

"Désolée, c'est pas bien important", affirma-t-elle.

Tae Kyung lui aggripa la main, glissant la sienne dans celle de Mi Nyu.

"En fait si, ça l'est. Tu m'as été bien utile cette nuit là. Tu m'as aidé, et moi, je t'ai fait pleurer. Je crois que je te dois des excuses", avoua-t-il.

Il paraissait étonnamment sincère. Mi Nyu serra la main de Tae Kyung pour le rassurer.

"Tout va bien. On est de nouveau ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je crois, ouais."

"Comment ça, tu crois ?", reprit Mi Nyu, vexée.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait quelque chose en Mi Nyu qui avait changé, par rapport à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle paraissait nettement plus sûre d'elle, plus confiante.

"Ah oui ? Les gens ont plus tendance à dire que c'est plutôt toi qui a changé"

"Quoi ?"

Sans pour autant lâcher la main de Tae Kyung, elle posa son autre main sur le collier qu'elle portait au cou. Le collier que lui avait offert Tae Kyung.

"Peut-être que tu m'apprécies assez pour changer"

"Go Mi Nyu. Ecoute-moi très attentivement, car je ne vais pas le redire une seconde fois. Je te t'apprécies pas."

Le corps de Mi Nyu se mit à trembler.

"Q-Quoi ?..."

"Je t'aime", lui avoua-t-il, en souriant.

C'était le même sourire qu'il lui avait fait après qu'ils aient perdu leur chemin en ville. Le sourire qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, alors qu'au début, elle était persuadée qu'il la haïssait. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas.

"J'ai besoin que tu sois là où je peux te voir, sinon, je ne vais pas bien"

Mi Nyu se mit à rire et posa ses mans sur les épaules de son petit-ami, avant de l'enlacer.

"Merci, Tae-Kyung. Sincèrement, merci."

Sans même penser à quoi que ce soit, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, à quoi Tae Kyung répondit instantanément. Il l'enlaça, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ils en étaient jusqu'à oublier que Mâ, Jeremy et Shin Woo apercevaient tout de là où ils étaient. Shin Woo avait arrêté de les espionner lorsque Mi Nyu avait embrassé son ami et prit une part de gâteau, tandis que Mâ et Jeremy se mirent à sourire. À vrai dire, Tae Kyung et Mi Nyu se fichaient un peu si quelqu'un les voyait. Après tout, ils avaient deux mois à rattraper, et aucun ne voulait lâcher l'autre. Et deux mois dans une relation, ça représentait beaucoup.

* * *

**Une version anglaise arrivera prochainement ;D**


End file.
